gitp_bblfandomcom-20200215-history
Season VI
Season VI of the Blood Bowl League and Cup took place over the winter and spring of 2015. The league commissioner was Crow. Brillanté won Division B, and went on to defeat Division A champions Selene's Seductive Strut in the League Cup final to take that too. D.I.R.E beat the halflings of Treeman's Triumph to win the Crud! Cup. Pre-Season Due to oversubscription, the league was expanded to fourteen teams. The two-division format was retained. There were two pre-season friendly matches. The first matched the two veteran teams against each other, while the second had a returning team face off against a rookie outfit. Story of the Season Defending cup champions the Talabheim Eagles endured a rough start to the season, losing their first two games against the Strut and Anlec Razors, before they were able to get their season back on track by beating Murder Arson and Jaywalking 5-0. Crud Cup holders Brillanté meanwhile grabbed top spot in Division B, capitalising on stumbles by their divisional rivals, as the Low-Down Dirty Rats struggled to assert themselves, and the Razors suffered a humiliating draw at the hands of Treeman's Triumph. In Division A, Triple-S cruised to the top of the table with five straight victories, and, despite a less spectacular second half to the season, didn't relinquish that position throughout. Da Monsters of Da Midden maintained a typically impressive defensive record to remain in touch behind them, while the inconsistent Sweet Feet struggled early in the season, before pulling off a series of heists at the season's end to qualify ahead of the orcs on team value. The league's other Skaven team, the Low-Down Dirty Rats, squeaked into the playoffs in the final round of matches, edging ahead of the Sultans of Slaughter. The two Necromantic teams enjoyed mixed fortunes, with Scumburger proving surprisingly poor, and eventually crashing to the bottom of Division B, behind even the halflings. Rookie dark elves the Old Backstabonians displayed a tendency to acquit themselves well against established teams, but were unable to assert themselves on the scoreboard in some easier matches, and slipped out of contention for the playoffs after losing to Sweet Feet and Triple-S in the closing stages of the season. Both Khorne teams were predictably ineffective, with Murder Arson and Jaywalking maintaining a half-decent record until Tastier abandoned them to their fate late in the season, while D.I.R.E lived up to their name by winning no games against credible opposition, and ended up bringing up the rear in Division A. The first round of playoffs saw only one surprise, as the pre-game favourites won three of the four matches. Da Monsters upset Sweet Feet to join Triple-S and both elven teams in the semifinals. At this point, Crow relinquished his managerial position at the Strut and handed the reins over to Leriel, not wishing to win a second title as commissioner. The renamed Derk's Seductive Strut duly defeated Da Monsters in the next round to reach the final, while a typically high-scoring inter-elven match saw Brillanté join them to make it the second time in two seasons that both divisional winners would contest the final. In the event, Brillanté won convincingly 4-1 to take home the League Cup. Teams Seven teams returned from Season V: champions Talabheim Eagles, semifinalists the Anlec Razors and Sweet Feet (returning for the first time under the same name as a previous season), veterans Selene's Seductive Strut, and the Crud! Cup contenders Da Monsters of Da Midden and Murder, Arson and Jaywalking. The Shadow returned after a season's absence, while dismembered bits of the Season V runners-up Rampant Professionalism were pressed back into service as the undead team Scumburger. New teams were the daemons of D.I.R.E, the Sultans of Slaughter, halflings Treeman's Triumph, the Wood Elves of Brillanté, and a second Dark Ef team, the Old Backstabbonians. Division A: *Sweet Feet *Talabheim Eagles *Selene's Seductive Strut *Da Monsters of Da Midden *The Shadow *D.I.R.E *Old Backstabbonians Division B: *Anlec Razors *Murder Arson & Jaywalking *Low-Down Dirty Rats *Sultans of Slaughter *Treeman's Triumph *Scumburger *Brillanté Results Colours: Green = Team win; Grey = Draw; Red = Team loss 'Final Tables' Division A Division B Playoffs Quarter-Finals Semi-Finals Final Events Star Player Action Week The All-Division Match Snotling Destruction Derby Player Swap Week Category:Seasons Category:Season VI